In general, Head-mounted display (HMD) devices are used to output VR contents in a 360 degree view. The VR contents are displayed in an immersive mode which provides enhanced depth effects making them appear more realistic thereof. Immersion into virtual reality is a perception of being physically present in a non-physical world. The perception is created by surrounding the user experiencing a virtual reality system in images, sound, or other stimuli that provide an engrossing total environment. Immersion enhances everyday experiences by making them more realistic, engaging, and satisfying.
Generally, the immersive experience leads to side effects like seizures, loss of awareness, eye strain, nausea, and motion sickness, usually caused due to depth sensed by the user. In conventional methods, before initiating an immersive session on the HMD device, a disclaimer or a warning is provided to the user indicating that the immersive content can cause nausea or discomfort to the user.
Consider a scenario in which the user is viewing the VR content, displayed on the HMD device. While viewing certain contents in the immersive mode, the user experiences variations in their vital parameters such as heart rate, pulse rate, blood pressure, etc. due to the contents being displayed on the HMD.